Nascidos da Noite: Rigor Mortis
by leosilva
Summary: É o ano de 2020, e os vampiros (agora chamados de semi-mortos para ser politicamente correto) vivem entre os humanos. Muita coisa mudou desde que Drácula foi derrotado, mas algo permanece inalterado: eles são odiados por muitos, e temidos por todos. O que ninguém imagina é que uma força insurgente desperta, ansiosa por levar os seus ao controle do mundo.


LÉO SILVA

Nascidos da Noite

Livro I – Rigor mortis

 **Prólogo:**

 _Popocatépetl, México, Ano 1200_

Ele desceu a encosta da montanha com passos hesitantes.

Era um humanóide de dois metros de altura, corpo esguio e longos cabelos negros. Os olhos eram apenas duas cavidades avermelhadas, e da boca longos dentes pontiagudos pareciam emergir da carne. Sua pele era acinzentada, como se ele tivesse sido cuspido pelo vulcão.

A criatura ouviu diversos passos se aproximando – e temeu por seu destino. _Como eles sabiam sua localização?_ Da última vez que conseguira deixar o esconderijo, e ele já havia perdido a conta dos anos, fora terrivelmente ferido. Eles não compreendiam sua natureza, por isso o perseguiam. Não entendiam a mensagem que trazia consigo.

Apoiado em uma rocha, ele esperou. Talvez fosse diferente daquela vez – embora pouco acreditasse nisso. Era sempre a mesma coisa e, a menos que estivesse enganado, de nada adiantaria mesmo voltar para a tumba ou lutar. A verdade é que estava no fim de suas forças, e se não conseguisse o que precisava para continuar sua contenda, inevitavelmente falharia. Mas isso sequer era importante, pois ele sabia que era apenas uma engrenagem na enorme máquina da existência.

Então uma comitiva de aproximadamente 10 homens surgiu na encosta íngreme da montanha, onde a trilha que os levaria até a criatura fazia uma curva. Um homem mais velho seguia à frente, com um archote. Quatro homens carregavam uma grande caixa de placas de ouro ricamente adornada por jóias, e os outros eram jovens e portavam lanças.

Quando a comitiva avistou a criatura, imediatamente parou.

O velho deu mais dois passos. Sua expressão era uma mistura de encanto e terror.

– Nós viemos encontrá-lo, Senhor – disse o velho em um dialeto que a criatura não entendeu.

A criatura manteve-se impassível. Se quisessem matá-lo já o teriam feito, supondo que desconhecessem sua situação e pretendessem exterminá-lo logo de início.

– O que vocês desejam? – perguntou a criatura na língua comum do Outro Lado.

O velho olhou para trás, e um dos jovens – um rapaz que não deveria ter passado dos vinte anos –, aproximou-se.

– Nós o encontramos por causa da estrela – disse, apontando para o céu. A criatura sorriu. Ele falava o a língua comum do Outro Lado. Depois olhou para o alto. Uma imensa bola incandescente deslocava-se lentamente pelo céu, com uma cauda vermelha seguindo atrás dela.

– Trouxemos a bebida dos deuses – continuou o jovem, abrindo a caixa que carregavam.

Ele pegou um cálice de ouro e, com o auxílio de outro jovem, encheu-o com uma bebida escura, previamente temperada com mel e especiarias.

O jovem estendeu a bebida na direção da criatura, com certo receio.

A criatura agarrou o cálice e experimentou o líquido amargo. Não servia. Se achavam que ele era um deus, estavam enganados. Era, no máximo, um servo deles. E eles provavelmente não bebiam aquilo. A criatura atirou o cálice ao chão.

Vendo a recusa da criatura, o velho olhou para o rapaz com ar de espanto e interrogação.

– Peça desculpas! – gritou o velho.

O jovem imediatamente ajoelhou-se.

– Nós humildemente pedimos desculpas, meu Senhor. Se a bebida não está do seu agrado, podemos preparar outra...

A criatura sorriu. Andou para mais perto dele, e ergueu seu rosto delicadamente. Seu toque era frio como a noite de inverno.

– Eu quero outra coisa – disse.

O jovem olhou para o velho, ainda com as mãos da criatura segurando seu queixo.

– O que ele disse?

– Ele disse que deseja outra coisa.

– Então, dê o que ele deseja! – bradou o velho novamente.

O jovem voltou a olhar para a criatura.

– E o que desejas, meu Senhor?

A criatura encarou o grupo de homens que transportavam a arca. Eram jovens e fortes, e certamente serviriam ao propósito.

– Quero o líquido que corre nas veias deles. A verdadeira bebida dos deuses – disse. O jovem traduziu a fala, e os homens que carregavam a arca estremeceram.

O sorriso do velho se desfez. Ele olhou para seus filhos, eram todos seus filhos no final. Mas também eram filhos dele, de Ardaq, o Deus Primeiro. Eles seguiram a estrela, como havia sido descrito nas Escrituras. Não tinha como errar.

– Eles são seus, meu Senhor – disse o velho.

O garoto nem precisou traduzir, pois os jovens deixaram a caixa de lado e caminharam até a criatura, com olhos sorumbáticos.

A criatura aproximou-se do primeiro deles e acariciou seu pescoço delicadamente. O jovem cerrou os punhos, mas não se movimentou nem um milímetro.

Então a criatura rasgou-lhe a jugular com os dentes, e sugou o sangue que escorreu, enquanto ele tremia inteiro como se estivesse no meio de um ataque epilético. Os outros assistiram à cena, horrorizados, mas não se moveram. Quando terminou, a criatura deixou que o corpo murcho e sem vida caísse a seus pés – completamente livre de fluídos.

– Em que ano estamos? – perguntou, limpando a boca de um pouco de sangue que escorrera.

– Ano 5340, da Estrela da Manhã, meu Senhor.

A criatura pensou um pouco. Não acreditava que hibernara tanto assim. Da última vez que encontrara os humanos – a primeira vez, na verdade –, não fora tão bem recebido. Ficou curioso para saber o que mudara desde então, mas decidiu que sua curiosidade ficaria para depois, pois precisava aproveitar aquela chance.

– Pensando bem, acho que vou querer todos. Quinhentos anos dormindo me deixaram com uma terrível fome – disse ele, indo na direção dos outros homens.

Pouparia apenas o garoto e o Sacerdote, pois tinha planos para ambos.

 **Capítulo 1 – Sobre meninos e vampiros**

 _Flórida, Estados Unidos, 2020_

Ele acordou com os olhos lacrimejando, e então os cobriu com uma das mãos porque a luz era forte e cegava. Nem se lembrava de quando vira o sol pela última vez – não poderia, pois até mesmo as gravações o assustavam. Desde então vinha sonhando com ele, um arco dourado subindo docemente do horizonte.

Mais tarde se deliciaria vendo o pôr-do-sol – se aquilo não fosse um sonho, claro. Se fosse um sonho era bem diferente de todos o que tivera até então. Era quente e aconchegante – _como estar vivo_ , imaginou.

Ele era um homem de vinte e oito anos, tinha a pele branca e os cabelos negros. Os lábios avermelhados pareciam sangrar, e os olhos azuis contrastavam perigosamente com todo o resto. Os músculos afloravam da pele pálida, formando montanhas rígidas, e veias pulsavam por debaixo da pele (veias vazias).

Não parecia um sonho.

E não era.

A garota se chamava Betegelse, e olhou para ele com obstinação – ele não a tinha visto até aquele momento. Trajava uma capa longa o suficiente para cobrir os pés, luvas, botas pretas e óculos de sol. Fora os óculos, nada mais parecia adequado para o clima daquele lugar – fosse qual fosse o lugar onde estavam.

– Onde estamos? – perguntou ele.

– Flórida, meu senhor. Ilha particular da Família Monte Branco.

Ela sorriu, e revelou dentes brancos como sal.

– O senhor dorme feito um anjo – disse ela. – E luta como um demônio.

 _Luta?_ Ele sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, e tentou recordar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Lembrava-se de ter se encontrado com Isaac, seu braço direito, mas não sabia sobre o que conversaram. Doía só de pensar nisso.

– Do que está falando? – perguntou ele, se levantando.

– Não se lembra? – Ela pareceu não acreditar. Parecia um manequim de lojas de departamento decorado para o inverno. – De nada?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

Ela cruzou os braços, caminhou até a janela e fechou-a de uma única vez, com um estrondo. Puxou as cortinas, e o quarto ficou escuro.

– Então, talvez deva dar uma palavrinha com o Isaac lá no banheiro – disse ela.

Ele saiu da cama, cambaleante, e uma pontada irrompeu por todo o seu tórax. Era difícil caminhar.

Quando chegou ao banheiro estava tão escuro que teve de ajustar sua visão. Então se afastou impressionado com o que viu.

A cabeça de Isaac parecia vigiar a porta. Sem o corpo.

– Sim, agora começo a recordar... – disse ele, esboçando um sorriso.

– Acho que posso dispensar as apresentações – falou Betegelse, puxando a porta que dava ao porão.

O porão, na verdade, era outra versão da casa, com móveis e tudo mais, como se fosse um reflexo do andar superior. Ali a única iluminação provinha de archotes, velas e lamparinas. Um único raio de sol poderia ser mortal para 99% dos vampiros. Ela fechou a pesada porta e se livrou do capuz, que ficou pendurado nas costas. Tirou os óculos também, e caminhou até uma estante abarrotada de livros. A televisão estava ligada no que parecia ser um debate político.

– Esta mansão pertenceu a vampiros no século XVIII. Eles ficavam aqui embaixo durante o dia, e à noite saíam para chupar pescoços de inocentes donzelas – falou ela, sorrindo.

O rapaz sentou-se em uma poltrona antiga, e tentou se localizar. Preferia ouvir.

– A maioria de nós ainda não pode andar ao sol, o senhor se lembra? – continuou Betegelse.

Ela andou até ele e ajoelhou-se. Apoiou as mãos sobre as coxas dele.

– Eu _ainda_ não posso, mas tu podes. Depois da noite de ontem, pode sair por aí e ir aonde lhe der na telha – continuou ela. – Agora nada pode impedi-lo de sua empreitada. Não podemos deixar nas mãos deles essa decisão.

Ela apontou para a televisão.

Os dois candidatos à presidência debatiam. A Senadora Jackeline Steiner fazia sua pergunta ao adversário, o conservador Edmund Bekker.

– Como o senhor pretende resolver o problema dos novos semi-vivos que surgem todos os dias? Matar a todos não me parece uma opção cristã.

Bekker riu, um pouco sem graça. É claro que aquela pergunta cretina poderia atrapalhá-lo, uma vez que sua política anti-semi-vivos dizia estar a serviço da população. Ele não queria votos de vampiros (assumidos ou não), mas tinha de aceitar que, talvez, precisasse de alguns deles se quisesse chegar à presidência dos Estados Unidos.

– Bela pergunta, Srta. Steiner. Gostaria de deixar claro que meu plano de governo não prevê assassinatos de semi-vivos, como vocês gostam de afirmar. Apenas tenho planos para um cadastro nacional de vigilância, onde possamos monitorar essas pessoas, garantindo mais segurança para todos nós...

Steiner sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

– O senhor não respondeu minha pergunta, Senhor Senador.

O mediador interviu:

– Por favor, responda à pergunta da candidata Steiner, candidato Bekker – pediu.

Senador Bekker não se deixou abalar.

– Quer que eu diga o que fazer com um jovem doente?

– Eles não são doentes... – disse ela.

O mediador fez um sinal para que cortassem o microfone da senadora, que ficou falando sem perceber.

– Acredito que nossos cientistas logo encontrarão a cura... Pessoas já se curaram espontaneamente antes, e sabemos que é possível. Logo tudo isso será lembrado como apenas mais um incidente na história da humanidade...

Betegelse desligou a televisão.

– O senhor acha que ela está do nosso lado? Não se engane, mestre, humanos e vampiros jamais farão as pazes. A não ser que nós a imponhamos a eles, é a única maneira de garantir que nossos interesses sejam preservados. Eles querem nos matar, só isso.

Ele fechou os olhos. A noite anterior aparecia em _flashes_ , rápidos, confusos, estranhos.

– Eu... Eu não sei direito nem mesmo quem sou, ou o que aconteceu...

– É natural, pois o senhor renasceu ontem. Morreu para sua antiga vida, e nasceu para nos salvar.

Ela caminhou em torno dele.

– O senhor é a maior força que este planeta já viu. Seu nome causará medo e terror aos ouvidos dos seus adversários, sangue intocado, descendente do Primeiro...

Ele pareceu recuperar a consciência, pouco a pouco. Levantou-se e foi até a estante – seu dedo indicador parecia guiado por forças exteriores. Pegou um livro e abriu-o diante dos olhos. Lá estava ela em uma gravura, vermelha como se tivesse sido pintada com sangue verdadeiro (e talvez fosse mesmo, o livro era muito velho). Ele a cheirou, e imaginou como seria tocá-la. A Pedra de Sangue, desejo dos vampiros desde sempre. _Quantos haviam morrido procurando-a?_ Agora ele se lembrava, sim. Aquela era sua empreitada, seu caminho e destino. Encontrar a pedra e guiar seu povo.

– Meu nome é Sir. Kassiano Francisco III...

– Mas seus inimigos o conhecem como...

– Kassius – disse ele, fechando o livro. – O Mensageiro da Morte.

– O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – perguntou o Mensageiro.

Betegelse sentou-se ao lado de seu mestre e sorriu.

– A garota brasileira, Clarisse, e os amigos dela... Tentaram nos impedir de terminar o ritual...

– E eles conseguiram?

– Apenas o adiaram por um tempo, meu senhor. Assim que encontrarmos a próxima Pedra, tudo se resolverá.

– O que houve com a última?

– Digamos que neste momento ela se pareça mais com um monte de cascalho do que com uma pedra. Mas repito, é apenas questão de tempo até conseguirmos o que buscamos.

– Você tem a localização da próxima pedra?

– Ironicamente, tenho – disse ela.

Ele ergueu os olhos e esperou pela resposta. Betegelse caminhou até um velho mapa no fundo da sala e pegou um alfinete. Espetou um ponto específico da América do Sul.

Brasil.

Amazônia.

 _São Paulo, Brasil, 2020_

A investigadora Cíntia Amaral andava de um lado para o outro na sala 15 do Centro de Investigação Criminal de São Paulo, Divisão Especial de Crimes contra Semi-vivos.

Do outro lado da mesa central um jovem loiro a observava com tranquilidade. Famosa por sua dedicação paranóica ao trabalho, Cíntia talvez fosse ainda mais conhecida por sua dureza quase metálica.

Seu parceiro, Vitor Salvador, um homem alto e corpulento, mantinha as costas apoiadas na parede e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

– Diga seu nome completo, senhor Santos.

O jovem pareceu não entendê-la. Inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda, depois para a direita. Os olhos esbranquiçados não piscavam nunca.

Cíntia olhou para Vitor.

– O senhor não entendeu minha solicitação, senhor Santos?

O rapaz bocejou.

– Entendi perfeitamente, só não vou obedecer.

Ele disse isso e bocejou novamente. Apoiou a cabeça sobre a mesa. Cíntia deu a volta na mesa e ficou em pé, bem atrás do jovem. Fez um sinal com os olhos para Vitor, que caminhou até ficar do lado do garoto.

– Repita – ordenou ela.

– Será que você é...

Antes que ele terminasse a frase Vitor agarrou os belos cabelos loiros do garoto e o socou contra a mesa até ouvir um estalo seco. Era o nariz dele quebrando.

Um pouco de sangue escorreu e formou uma poça sobre a mesa. Ele tinha se alimentado há pouco tempo, mas pelo jeito não conseguira muita coisa. Talvez tenha dividido com alguém o lanche – um gato, cão ou criança? Mantém o corpo funcionando, mas não mata a sede. Se não fosse a coleira de contenção talvez Vitor e ela já tivessem se transformado em jantar para o juvenil.

– Diga seu nome completo, ou ele vai torcê-lo como se faz com uma esponja! – gritou ela, segurando-o pelos cabelos.

Ele se contorceu um pouco e seus olhos reviraram de dor e de medo. Era jovem, provavelmente ainda nem tinha desenvolvido completamente seus caninos.

– Meu nome é Edgar Santos, senhora.

Vitor largou os cabelos dele, e o jovem começou a beber o sangue que acabara de escorrer do próprio nariz. O policial virou a cara para o outro lado e saiu de perto. Voltou para sua posição de vigilante.

– Muito bem, senhor Santos. Conte-me como tudo aconteceu.

– Eu quero representação – disse ele, terminando de lamber a mesa.

 _Bingo!_ Ele pediu ajuda ao bom e velho Estado brasileiro, que naquele momento simplesmente não ligava para os semi-vivos, não os controlava e ainda por cima os deixava escapar pelas fronteiras para outros países. Alguns diziam que aquele inferno começou no Brasil, inclusive.

– Escute – Ela sentou-se de frente para o jovem. – Você pode pedir por um advogado e só falar em seu julgamento, daqui a cinco anos, ou pode dizer o que aconteceu agora e resolveremos tudo isso o mais rápido possível. A prisão especial está simplesmente abarrotada, somente no último mês tivemos trinta detenções. Não há defensores públicos suficientes e nem juízes para tantos processos... E o senhor não parece ter grana para um advogado, senhor Santos. Ou estou enganada?

Ele manteve os olhos em Vitor.

– Não tenho – disse ele.

– Então, prefere mofar na prisão aguardando um julgamento ou contar o que sabe, agora, para mim e para meu amigo apetitoso?

Vitor fez uma cara feia para Cíntia, que naquele momento ria por dentro, com o cuidado de não demonstrar para o jovem.

– Se contar não passarei de amanhã.

– Nós providenciamos proteção policial.

– Não há proteção para aqueles que caminham entre os mortos, senhora.

Ela concordou com os olhos. Estava cansada de jovens se matando nas ruas. De repente todos os crimes pareceram envolver semi-vivos. Talvez fosse melhor que todos eles... Tratou de afastar aquele pensamento ruim. Não estava ali para julgar, apenas para cumprir a lei.

– Vou pegar um café, pode cuidar dele por um minuto, senhor Salvador? – pediu ela, saindo da sala.

Vitor Salvador saiu de sua posição e caminhou até a mesa. Sentou-se, uma das mãos acariciando a automática. A outra dedilhando o metal da mesa.

O juvenil estava com o nariz manchado de vermelho.

– Só queria um minuto com você, somente nós, sem sua arma e essa coleira idiota no meu pescoço – disse ele, sorrindo com malícia. – Seu pescoço parece... _doce_.

Vitor segurou a pistola. Aquela coleira de água benta, ao menor sinal de perigo, injetaria o líquido diretamente nas artérias do vampiro, pulverizando-o imediatamente. Seria um espetáculo belo e terrível. Mas ele não daria aquele prazer ao policial.

– Por que não me conta como ficou assim? – perguntou Vitor, indiferente à provocação de Edgar.

O jovem passou a língua pelos cantos da boca, como se saboreasse uma refeição.

– Meu padrasto era um sanguessuga não declarado. Ele sugou minha mãe até a morte, então, decidiu me deixar vivo como castigo. Depois descobri que ele tinha três esposas vampiras, e minha mãe era apenas um aperitivo.

– Como o que você comeu antes de vir para cá?

O jovem sorriu.

– Não é como você pensa, policial. Não pode classificar as pessoas em boas ou más, nada é mais tão simples.

– Acho que nada nunca foi simples. Antes de vocês, depois de vocês. Nosso trabalho continua o mesmo de sempre – falou Vitor, fitando a arma.

– O quê, assustar garotinhos?

Vitor se levantou da mesa. Apenas sorriu mecanicamente, esperando que o vampiro continuasse. _Não tirar lixo como você das ruas._

– Ela esperava por mim, se quer mesmo saber, policial.

Vitor torceu a sobrancelha esquerda.

– Pode não acreditar, mas Lea esperava. Ficava com a janela aberta, todas as noites, e naquela não foi diferente. Eu flutuei diante da janela, e ela sorriu para mim. Ficou feliz por eu tê-la encontrado. Ela era solitária, e livros eram seus únicos amigos. Sabe o que é ser solitário, policial?

Vitor deu de ombros.

– Não, não sabe. Na escola chamavam-na de "elefanta". Dá para acreditar? Ela tirava as melhores notas da turma, e merecia isso? Por que os humanos são tão estúpidos?

– Então você foi lá e a matou? Sugou o sangue dela até que ela parasse de respirar e morresse?

– Quem disse que eu a matei? – disse o jovem, sorrindo.

O policial deixou a sala de investigação às pressas. No caminho pediu que Carlos vigiasse a porta. Encontrou Cíntia tomando café com aspirina.

– Onde é o incêndio? – perguntou ela, virando o copo na boca.

– Edgar confessou, ele a transformou, e isso não está no protocolo. Vou ligar para a sala de autópsia e rezar para que não seja tarde demais – disse ele, entrando na sala ao lado.

Vitor agarrou o telefone e discou 111. Esperou. Filipe, o médico legista, geralmente trabalhava sozinho, o que só piorava tudo.

– Tenho certeza de que Filipe não a deixou solta por aí, Vitor, acalme-se. Nós seguimos o protocolo, e não identificamos sinais de transformação, mas ele é melhor nisso – disse Cíntia, sentando-se sobre a mesa, ao lado do telefone.

O telefone somente tocava, mas ninguém atendia, o que só aumentava o nervosismo do policial.

– Droga! – gritou Vitor, socando o aparelho na mesa. – Tenho de ir até lá.

– Está tudo bem, Vitor. Confie no seu irmão. Filipe é muito competente, tenho certeza de que a trancou em uma mesa de contenção. Ela está lá, algemada, tentando se soltar, mas não vai conseguir.

– Deveríamos ter atirado no coração dela – falou ele, tirando a trava da pistola com balas de ponta de carvalho.

– Não podemos mais fazer isso desde 2010, você sabe. E Augusto estava lá, teríamos mais um processo administrativo...

Vitor assentiu.

– Uns socos, talvez um nariz quebrado, tudo isso é permitido. Para que nos dão armas se não podemos atirar? – Ele andou na direção da porta.

– Vou com você – falou ela.

Vitor parou. Eles eram uma dupla perfeita. Cíntia, viciada em trabalho e controlada como uma banana de dinamite sem detonador. Ele, um policial experiente, porém explosivo e impulsivo.

– Só vou verificar se está mesmo tudo bem – disse ele. – Termine a parte chata do trabalho. Eu já volto.

Se ela acreditava mesmo que estava tudo muito bem, então não havia motivos para se preocupar com Vitor. Além do mais, Felipe seguia o protocolo rigidamente: vampiros identificados tinham a ficha separada, e iam para mesas especiais (com presilhas e gargantilhas). Qualquer um que tivesse sinais de infecção deveria ficar sob vigilância, pois o tempo de superação do _rigor mortis_ era desconhecido – variando entre uma e dez horas.

Pensando nisso Cíntia voltou para a sala de interrogatórios.

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 2020_

Lorde August Vermont indicou um lugar no sofá para seu novo convidado.

Ele o encontrara vagando pelas ruas da capital inglesa, faminto e muito sujo. Agora, após um longo banho, o rapaz se mostrava mais apresentável. Estavam na sala, esperando que Florence terminasse o bife que prometeram ao ilustre visitante. Eles quase nunca recebiam visitas – por motivos óbvios.

Lorde August percebeu que ele olhava insistentemente para uma estante repleta de romances. Dos clássicos universais às mais recentes publicações.

– Gosta de algum? – perguntou o nobre.

– Eu... Eu não sei ler direito – falou o jovem, olhando envergonhado para as próprias mãos.

As roupas que August emprestara a ele couberam perfeitamente. Uma camisa de algodão com gola em V; calças compridas e botas pretas de caça. Ninguém diria se tratar de roupas da Idade média. _A moda não é ser retrô?_ Ele voltara pelo menos dois mil anos no tempo com aqueles vestes.

– Talvez eu possa ler um pouco para você depois do jantar – disse o nobre, caminhando até a estante. – Podemos treinar vocabulário...

– Com certeza, meu lorde – a voz do rapaz estava trêmula. – Sua acolhida muito me agrada.

Lorde August sorriu.

A mansão era muito confortável. Havia diversos tapetes cobrindo as paredes, e as janelas eram lacradas. O interior era iluminado por lustres de cristal e castiçais de prata.

Aquele bife não ficava pronto por nada no mundo. Talvez fosse melhor ir até a cozinha e ensinar Florence a usar o fogão.

– Ainda não me disse seu nome, rapaz.

– É Simon Von Bauer, meu lorde.

– Um belo nome. Um belo rapaz – disse o nobre.

– Obrigado, meu lorde – agradeceu Simon, sorrindo.

Aquele estranho homem o interceptara em um beco, enquanto Simon procurava um lugar para urinar. Apareceu do nada, com seu rosto branco como cera, e os olhos leitosos. Simon tropeçou em uma lixeira e caiu. Pensou em correr para a rua e pedir por ajuda, mas não sabia se valia a pena lutar pela vida miserável que tinha. Seus pais morreram antes que pudesse terminar o primário, e ele não se formara. Desde então vivia pelas ruas, mendigando de porta em porta. Não era nada, e ser sugado até a morte parecia uma oportunidade de se livrar de tudo.

Ele caminhou até Simon. Observou-o por um tempo.

– Não vou lhe fazer mal algum – disse Lorde August.

Simon se levantou e, com os olhos presos ao chão, disse:

– Por favor, faça alguma coisa...

August sorriu e o levou até sua mansão, onde ele conheceu a bela Florence Vermont e também pode tomar um banho decente. Depois lhe prometeram uma refeição, mas ele já não tinha certeza se deveria ficar para o jantar – com o novo receio de _ser_ o jantar.

– Vou lá na cozinha apressar as coisas. Por favor, fique à vontade, Simon – pediu Lorde August.

Simon o viu se dirigir à cozinha, e ficou pensando no que Lorde August queria com ele. Se desejasse mordê-lo provavelmente já o teria feito. Em certos momentos o jovem sentiu como se o nobre o seduzisse com suas palavras e gestos, como se até mesmo a presença do vampiro o convidasse a alguma coisa que ele ainda não tinha experimentado.

Ele levantou-se e olhou os livros da estante que se alongava até o teto. Todos os grandes autores estavam ali e, se não fosse semi-analfabeto, talvez até mesmo arriscasse a ler um deles.

Antes de terminar seu pensamento Lorde August retornou, as mãos brancas unidas em frente ao peito como em uma oração.

– O jantar está servido, meu convidado. Por favor, me acompanhe – pediu ele, indo na direção do que Simon imaginou ser a sala de jantar.

Poderia, muito bem, ser o túmulo dele.

Clarissa Valverde jogou o livro para o lado e começou a andar pelo apartamento.

Conseguia ver o oceano Pacífico e alguns banhistas de sua janela, mas isso não a acalmava nem um pouco. Pelo contrário, estar na Flórida a deixava ainda mais apreensiva.

Douglas pegou o exemplar do Guia do Vampiro Moderno e sentou-se no sofá, onde ela estava antes. Marcos morrera, Juliette e Evan desapareceram. Kassius e Betegelse fugiram com o objeto. Pelo menos Isaac tivera o que merecera.

Mas aquilo não bastava. Eles eram apenas coadjuvantes, Juliette e Evan eram as peças principais do jogo. E eles não estavam mais juntos.

– Andar de um lado para o outro não vai ajudar em nada – disse Douglas, começando a ler o livro.

Ela apoiou as costas na janela e tentou sorrir. Mas foi forçado demais.

– O que vai ajudar então?

– Talvez haja uma resposta em algum lugar, em algum livro – falou Douglas.

Ele nunca tinha lido aquilo, mesmo quando se tornou febre na escola. Seus amigos mais rebeldes desejavam adoecer, como diziam na época. Todos queriam ser vampiros, mas somente alguns eram escolhidos. Parecia terrivelmente injusto.

"Introdução ao Guia do Vampiro Moderno (Atualizado em 13 de agosto de 2010, aceito pela Comissão Internacional de Semi-vivos em 18 de dezembro de 2011)

As coisas mudaram muito desde que nosso príncipe das trevas foi horrivelmente assassinado. Ainda somos dependentes de sangue humano e não podemos sair ao sol sem algum aparato adequado (até agora só o lápis lazúli ganho de presente funciona), mas, por outro lado, já não dormimos em caixões desde o século XIV, podemos comprar sangue em lojas de conveniência onde conste o selo "Aqui temos produtos para Semi-vivos", dirigimos, nossos filhos frequentam escolas (desde que sejam laicas, por conta dos crucifixos) e nos casamos em igrejas (depois que um semi-vivo chegou a ser Pastor isso abriu precedente (mais uma vez é preciso que a igreja não tenha nenhum crucifixo). Enfim, mesmo sendo semi-vivos (é o termo certo, embora a Comissão ainda não o tenha aceito completamente, ainda que o prefira a outros, como sanguessugas, filhos do diabo, caídos, insepultos, mortos-vivos, não-nascidos, remanescentes (do inferno, do _sheol_ ), doentes (esse é o mais terrível), enfim, há mais nomes possíveis do que os esquimós para a neve [...]

Muitos de nós não ficaram assim, nasceram assim, e primeira coisa a dizer aos jovens é que eles não estão doentes, não é errado ser semi-vivo, ou vampiro, que seja, só é difícil. Talvez, se isso fosse uma doença e alguém descobrisse a cura, muitos de nós escolheriam esse caminho, porque é o mais fácil. Difícil é enfrentar o preconceito diariamente, para aqueles que resolveram assumir sua natureza e também para os que são perseguidos, mas não tem coragem de contar [...]

Chegaram ao ponto de ensinar nas escolas como reconhecer um semi-vivo, somente para segregá-lo do convívio com os outros. Em uma cartilha escrita pela brilhante (entenda-se aqui brilhante como sinônimo de estúpida) PhD. Caroline Franco, ela afirma:

"Um semi-vivo pode ser reconhecido por três principais características:

1 – A pele fria e acinzentada (mas eles, por meio de controle mental ou hipnotismo, podem induzir as pessoas a não perceberem isso). Uma vez instalada a indução nos centros mais profundos do cérebro, ela nunca mais sai.

2 – A ausência das 22ª e 23ª costelas (dos pares flutuantes, que não se ligam à coluna) nos homens, e a ausência das 24ª e 23ª costelas nas mulheres. É sabido que os homens já não possuem a 24ª costela, então perdem mais duas para a geração dos caninos. As mulheres perdem o último par, que é reabsorvido pelo organismo. Contudo, ninguém em sã consciência vai tentar apalpar o tórax de um vampiro.

3 – Os olhos são brancos e leitosos, sem vida. Contudo, lentes de contato e, mais uma vez, controle mental podem resolver isso.

Não preciso listar os dentes, que são óbvios e, assim como as garras surgem quando da vontade do vampiro, e são facilmente controladas. O cheiro deles é outra coisa que poderia entregá-los, mas ultimamente isso tem sido resolvido com implantes subcutâneos de desodorizadores vendidos em farmácia ou pela internet, o que tornaria essa dica obsoleta. Os pais aplicam nos filhos assim que nascem, como forma de impedir que sejam descobertos facilmente. Há também o fato de vampiros queimarem ao sol, mas existe uma substancia chamada heliocliferina que pode torná-los resistentes durante algum tempo, enganando as pessoas e levando-as a pensarem que são pessoas normais. Mas, a principal dica talvez seja essa: se desconfiar de que um amigo, parente, vizinho ou até mesmo estranho na rua seja um desses monstros, faça sua parte, ligue para as autoridades e denuncie. É o seu pescoço que está em jogo."

Não preciso dizer o quanto o escrito da Doutora Caroline ofende à nossa raça, nem que muitas pessoas acreditam nela como na própria Bíblia. É evidente. Ela é um dos piores tipos de humanos, perdendo apenas para aqueles que fingem nos aceitar, mas na verdade prefeririam nos ver mortos (de preferência com uma estaca no meio do peito). Acham que estamos mortos, quando na verdade apenas vivemos outra vida, diferente da dos humanos. Uma existência, inclusive, bem melhor em alguns aspectos."

– Bem, nesse livro acho que não tem nada, mas, talvez haja...

– Estamos perdidos, Douglas. Se aqueles vampiros decidirem nos caçar, se acharem que somos uma ameaça, ninguém nos protegerá. Será o fim de tudo – disse Clarisse.

Ela tinha razão. No fim das contas, se aqueles seres quisessem, poderiam quebrá-los ao meio como gravetos.

– O que faremos agora? – perguntou Douglas, largando o livro também.

– Temos metade do mapa. A localização da próxima pedra está com eles, mas sabemos que fica na Amazônia – falou ela.

– Só não sabemos onde.

Clarissa assentiu. Precisavam impedi-los de completar o ritual.

– Ele provavelmente já ganhou o poder de andar sob a luz do sol – falou Douglas.

– Eu não duvido... Naquela confusão toda, talvez... Talvez ela tenha dado a pedra que roubou de nós para aquele sanguessuga...

Clarissa cobriu os olhos. Toda vez que pensava em Kassius tinha vontade de chorar. Como fora tola em acreditar nele, e naquela Betegelse. Caíra feito um patinho, e arrastara a todos com ela para aquele buraco profundo. Se pelo menos tivesse cravado uma estava no coração dele quando teve oportunidade, talvez tudo fosse diferente, talvez não estivessem tão perdidos.

– Se Kassius agora pode andar durante o dia, acho que não há lugar seguro para nós – continuou Clarissa, recomposta.

Sentia-se envergonhada por, um dia, um minuto, um segundo que fosse, ter gostado de Kassius. Gostar era uma palavra inadequada. Na verdade sentira um grande amor por ele, talvez algo que beirasse uma paixonite, dessas que surgem em situações de caos entre duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Sim, eles eram antíteses. Para começo de conversa, ela ainda estava viva, enquanto Kassius morrera durante a Idade Média.

Só se pode odiar quem um dia se amou. E ela sentiu que odiava verdadeiramente Kassiano Francisco III.


End file.
